An attempt to be funny
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: Ever wonder what kids need when they're being bullied well this story is just about that Niccolo talks about how he dealt with bullys and about the use of a lightsaber and he tries to make a bad problem go away Please forgive me but I'm not good at summerys so please forgive me but again at least I tried hope you liked it And I don't own anything please don't sue


1987 AFC Championship

Niccolo Machiavelli POV

January 19 1993

I was teaching my class on how to fight with a lightsaber but I gave'em training lightsabers of course.

To me I don't think people should use the force or a lightsaber or even a gun in a fight because this whole Galaxy is sissy fide everyone is so quick to get a weapon when I grew up and I had problems with someone in the temple we'd put up your 2 fist you win some and you lose some but you live to fight another day but in the day of age we live in with the paranoia of both sides chances are no one will rely on the punches they throw but only the power they claim to possess.

I was only 16 but we smart for a Jedi my age since I was 11 I spent allot of time in the library reading about new technics and training as a Jedi in sparring I lost allot I couldn't win a match till I was 15 I went 0-51 before I finally won against Tanya I and her never knew her last name though as for the victory I faced her 26 times prior to that Match and she beat me all of those 26 times she was good plus I don't hit girls last I heard she was Yoda's padawan we talk sometimes but that's about it we talked about how she enjoyed being in battle killing droids meeting new people and I talked about how much I loved weed smoking that chronic and rap music and Jazz and tried to convince her the only reason teenagers Rebel because they secretly want to get a playboy (we never really show'd the same interest) but we keep a good friendship I think she was on a mission or something I don't know.

As for my class I got to teach the younglings because I guess that they need someone who's a child them self who can teach them I guess that they like not being talked down to even though I don't think Master Yoda was that kind of a teacher i was teaching the class about self defense and fighting with a lightsaber I was saying that you need to learn how to block so that you can get your opponent off guard cause Jedi don't kill we arrest people I tried to explain that being a Jedi isn't all about glory but there 10 that's like trying I explain to them how the metric system works even though I don't know how to use the metric system myself well I know a little well actually I cheat off Tanya's paper what a good friend I have :-) smiley face.

When I was done teaching the class I went back to my room thought I'd call the boys see if they wanted to play basketball it was only 4:00 so they weren't doing work this was the only time of day from 3:30PM-5:30 PM but when I walked to my room I saw a door was open and I heard someone talking I went in and saw a little girl looking like she was 7 a human was talking to a stuff bear but I saw her crying so I went over to talk to her

Niccolo: What's wrong kid)?

Girl: People make fun of me

Niccolo: they make fun of you why? (Please don't let it be cause your talking to a teddy bear)

Girl: because I ADD

Niccolo: ADD...oh attention deficit disorder well so what everybody has that when there young I had that and you wanna know what I did?

Girl: what?

Niccolo: well I turned the other cheek cause I knew the people who criticize me would be wrong that even though I had ADD I would basically ignore it and force myself to pay attention

Girl: but how am I gonna forget if the kids keep reminding me

Niccolo: kids make fun of everything I once made of fun of Tupac shakur saying to his face that his name sounds like a Jewish holiday and he isn't a Jewish holiday is he?

Girl: No ( what is he talking about?)

Niccolo: my point is kids make fun of everything but no matter what people say about you the only person that can make you feel bad is you so you have ADD it doesn't mean you'll grow up stupid

Girl: it won't?

Niccolo: nope and I'll tel...(Niccolo's phone rings)(chuckles uncomfortably) hello?

Jay: hey Niccolo it's jay just called to see how your doing and everything if your free how about we go to the RK and get a drink?

Niccolo: yeah sorry man but I'm not gonna be able to do that I'm buried in paper work i don't think I can we'll do it tomorrow alright?

Jay: okay man it's cool see ya

Niccolo: yeah bye (hangs up the phone). Sorry about that listen how about I help you study I can tutor you and I also want you to know that kids always pick on other kids it happens what you need to do is either brush it off or deal with it and if anyone gives you trouble just go to me or an adult okay?

Girl: okay

Niccolo: okay so...you know what I've been here for 5 minutes you don't know my name.

Girl: (Laughing) willow

Niccolo: Niccolo hi willow so what are you and your friend talking about or do you want me to leave you two alone?

Willow: no you could stay if you want me and teddy are talking about what I was going through with bully's

Niccolo: oh so what has teddy said about bullying?

Willow: he's more of a listener

Niccolo: he's more of a listener (wow ...wonder what's Tanya doing right now?)

Crossover to The Final Battle

"Come on!" Tanya shouted, pulling the wounded Barriss away from the fight. Ahsoka followed but just as they turned to run, Tanya exclaimed, "I forgot something!" She turned around and Force pulled something else out of Dooku's belt. It wasn't until it was in her hands that Ahsoka and Barriss recognized it as Tanya's mother's amulet. "I'll explain later, let's just go!" Tanya told them and she helped Barriss up, Ahsoka joining her in aiding their injured companion and the trio quickly began their trek through the labyrinth of hallways inside the gargantuan Separatist ship.

Niccolo: ah those crazy kids always getting shot

Willow: what?

Niccolo: nothing nothing so how long have you two been friends?

Willow: since I was 2 I got her from

My parents before they...they

Niccolo: You don't need to talk about if you don't want to

Willow: I don't want to talk about it

Niccolo: alright well we don't have to talk about it hey how about I clean teddy up (damn that bear was fuck up it had dirt spit grime and shit it was dirty and it smelled like shit

Willow: okay

Willow gave Niccolo her bear and he took it to the sink and tried to clean he then found out that stains if there for a long time on a surface they stick like glue he then spent 45 minutes trying to get one area clean willow could only laugh at the fact he wasn't using dish shop she thought "what a dumas"

30 minutes later

Niccolo had now Been listing to Willow talk about her problems and he said that he'll tell a real adult the convocation then steered into nothing about music

Niccolo: so who's your favorite artist for music?

Willow: I like NWA

Niccolo: Wow (he said it in a shocked but boring way)

Then it steered to favorite team

Niccolo: so do you like sports?

Willow: I like football

Niccolo: really what team do you like?

Willow: the Denver Broncos

Niccolo: the Broncos they suck I mean that...they suck

Willow: I know now but one day I know there gonna win it all as John Elway as there quarterback

Niccolo: come on how can Elway win? he has nothing around him plus he's old

Willow: I bet you 10 dollars Elway wins a super bowl

Niccolo: alright. (to the reader I'm not gonna take money from her what kind of person do you think I am?)

Flash forward to January 25 1998

Watching tv

Pat Bowlen: This one's for John

Willow: na nana pay me

Niccolo: (mumbling) little stupid scramble John Elway Brett farce taking pictures of his I can't say in front of a kid

Well that's my story hope you like it I wanted to make something serious but funny at the same time so I hope you liked it

And i'd like to thank Miss Singing In The Rain for letting me reference her story and I'm happy she allowed me to do it once again thanks its a great trilogy please read it read the first story and the second one first it'll make more sense

And I hope people understand that I meant in the serious part of the story is to talk to your kids and siblings so you can see if there having any problems and if they don't want to talk about then just spend time with them watch tv or go out whatever the kid who's younger wants to do

As for the story my edits I'm working on the new chapter so don't worry I haven't abandon that story just having a hard time writing it

And if people have trouble reading this because of bad punctuation well I'm not great at punctuations I don't know how to write using that I can edit but only a small sentence but that's when it's only one sentence I'm not a good editor so please forgive me

Please leave me a review on what you think of this story


End file.
